LOTM: String Theory S1 P10/Transcript
(Erin is seen within the stone ruin as she meets with a spirit) Erin: What do you mean we'll all be dead soon? Spirit: This thing...The Sleeper...He draws you into your worst nightmares, your best fantasies. It'll be all too real, up until you realize that you can't wake up...And then...You lose all hope when you feel your life leave your body. Erin: So, he's draining our life force while we're in here. Spirit: Basically. Erin: Can we escape it? Spirit: I'm not sure. You can tell that I didn't get the chance to leave. Erin: But- But- there HAS to be a way right!? Spirit: As I said my dear... I do not know. Erin: Well... Can you help!? Help me find a way out!? Spirit: I'm afraid not. I've searched this place MANY a time. And I've yet to find sign of an exit. Erin: Well can you at least help me find my friends?! They are in here somewhere! Spirit: There is nothing I can do for you. Erin: You're just gonna let them die!? Spirit: I'm sorry my dear. Once the Sleeper has you in his grasp, there is no escaping. Erin: No no no! I refuse to be food for this guy! I was able to escape the dream he made for me, so there's gotta be away out! Spirit: Well. If you do find a way I wish you luck. It is too late for me anyway. (Erin feels a tiny annoyed at the spirit's unwillingness to help, but mostly sorry for him due to him being dead. She decides to leave him for a time as she decides to explore this dream world) Erin: He was able to create all of this... And he knows our greatest desires and fears... *Hugs herself God I feel scared for my life and violated at the same time. (Erin continues to explore till she sees a pink door) Erin: Huh? A door? Hmm... Well. I got nothing to lose at this point. *Erin opens the door and enters* (Meanwhile, back in a familiar looking forest, Alex with Peter, Miles and Tenya arrive in search of their lost friends) Alex: They've gotta be around here somewhere. Peter: I've programmed our radars to detect the last location of the signal. It's pointing somewhere deep in the forest. Tenya: What do you think happened in there? Miles: I guess we're going to find out. (The group heads into the forest. The scene then shows some of the hooded men with The Sleeper) ???: Be careful boss, The Master still wants them alive. ???: Yes, he'll be disappointed in us if we bring him a bunch of corpses. (One of the hooded men stiffen up, sensing a presence) ???: Someone's coming. Sleeper: Deal with them then. I must finish the process. ???: Will do master. Come on brothers. (The hooded men leave. It then cuts to Erin walking through the pink door and out the other end) Erin: Now where am I? (Erin then takes notice of some figures up ahead) Erin: Wait who's that? Is that... *Gasp* Uraraka! (Erin is seen rushing toward Uraraka who is seen with two adults. Her mother and father) U. Father: Uraraka. We are so proud at you becoming a Pro Hero. Uraraka: Thanks dad! Now you and mom never have to worry about money ever again! U. Mother: You were right honey. Thanks to you, our company will be around for a long time to come. Uraraka: That makes me so happy to hear. I- Erin: Uraraka! Uraraka: Huh??? Erin??? Erin: Uraraka come on! We gotta get outta here! Uraraka: What are you talking about? I'm just talking to my parents. Erin: Those aren't you parents! Uraraka: Huh??? Erin: Uraraka you're in a dream right now and if you don't come with me, we're all going to die! Uraraka: Erin I think you might have gone a bit crazy. This is not a dream. Erin: Please think for a minute! Don't you remember what happened before this!? You me and the others got captured by the Puppetmaster's minion! This guy the Sleeper put us to sleep- Uraraka: THAT'S ENOUGH!! Erin: !! Uraraka: *Tearing up* Erin... Please stop... I don't know what you're trying to do, but I've finally done what I've always wanted... Finally help my family. So please... Please don't take this from me... Erin: … Uraraka… I don't want to hurt you. But you have to see the truth. This isn't real. You aren't helping your parents right now. Uraraka: But- Erin: It might seem it but that's only cause this is a dream. Besides: You're parents are still proud of you anyway. You are a hero. And they want you to live your life. So please. Fight though this illusion. And come with me. Uraraka: *Slight sob* I... I.... *Stops sobbing and becomes confused* I.... Huh?? Wait. What is this place? Where am I? U. Mother and U. father:.... Uraraka: Mom? Dad? Wait... What's going on? (Suddenly her mother and father become Ooze monsters) Uraraka: AHH!! Erin: Uraraka! (Erin and Urarak team up and defeat the two ooze monsters) Uraraka:... So... This was all just a dream... Erin: I'm sorry Uraraka… Uraraka: No don't be. You saved me there Erin. And I won't be able to help mom and dad here. Speaking of which: How do we get outta here? Erin: I don't know yet. But I'm sure we'll find a way out. Uraraka: Yeah. Come on let's- *Starts glowing* Whoa wait? What's going on? Erin where are you going?? (Suddenly Uraraka vanishes) Erin: Uraraka?! Damn it! I don't know where she went but hopefully she's not trapped in another dream. I better get out this place and see if I can find the others. (Erin leaves the way she came in. It then cuts back to the rescue party as they head deeper into the woods) Peter: We're getting close. The last signal response was just up ahead. Alex: I hope they're alright. Tenya: They'll be fine Alex. Don't worry. Miles: Yeah, they can handle whatever those things throw at them. (The four keep walking until Alex begins sensing an enemy threat approaching as the trees above begin making rustling noises) Alex: Do you guys hear that? Peter: No, but my Spider Sense is going through the roof. (The hooded figures then jump down and land around them) ???: More trespassers? ???: And it looks like they're with the first group! Alex: Who the hell are these guys!? ???: TAKE THEM!! (The hooded figures charge but Alex creates a barrier to stop. After backing up due to the barrier the group gets into fighting position) Miles: I bet these guys know what happened to the others! (Alex forms a sword made from psychic energy) Alex: Then I guys we'll have to cut it out of them! ???: This one's a demon! TAKE HIM FIRST! (Alex drops his barrier as the four rush the hooded men) Alex: Get them! (Alex engages two hooded men and beats them both back with his psychic powers. Peter and Miles are seen shooting webs at another while Tenya uses his speed to outmaneuver the other two) ???: Ah to hell with this! (A hooded man raises his arm as Tenya runs around them, firing a web at where he was gonna run to, hitting him) Peter: NO! ???: TAKE THEM ALL! (Peter and Miles are suddenly webbed up before the men surround Alex) ???: It's over kid. (The men prepare to fire webs all at once before Alex begins glowing) Alex: Not so fast! (Alex shoots off a wave of energy from his body, yet again freezing time around him as the men stand frozen) ???: W-What??? ???: What did he just do!? Alex: Get comfortable guys. You're not leaving anytime soon. Now then... (Alex places his sword up to the neck of one of the men) Alex: Where are they? ???: You will never reach them... Our master is dealing with them right now. Alex: Your master? Who are you guys? (Alex removes the hood to look at the guy who's face is covered in strands of Ooze) Alex: So it's just as I thought, Puppetmaster is behind this isn't he? ???: You catch on quick kid. ???: He needed your friends for a little get together. Alex: Why? ???: He knows you want your friend back, but he's not going to give him to you. He's a servent and he cannot betray his master! Alex: You lie. Now where are they? Tell me before I slice your throat open! ???: You wanna die so badly? Fine. Just head out of this forest. There lies stone ruins that serves as our base. But you will NEVER save them. They belong to our master, and we will defend him to the end. He will- Alex: Thanks for the info. *Punches the guy knocking him out* Tenya: We know where the others are? Alex: Yeah. Some stone ruins outside the forest. Its gonna be heavily guarded from what that guy said. Peter: We better hurry. Who knows what's happening to them right now. (The 4 head out as the scene returns to Erin who steps out of the door. She is suddenly met by the spirit she met earlier) Spirit: You! What did you do!? Erin: Huh what? Spirit: This place. It feels different. Something has changed. Erin: Is... Is that a good thing? Spirit: I don't know. I've seen this happen before. Erin: Well I did just save one of my friends so maybe that's changed. Spirit: …. Yes... Yes maybe that's it. You must find the others. Help them if you can. And maybe, JUST maybe you'll find your way out. Erin: Thank you, I'll try. Spirit: There's another door just down that way. Head on in and fight for your freedom. Erin: Got it! (Erin heads up to the door, seeing that it is a different color than before.) Erin: This one is blue. I wonder... Last one was pink so could this be...? Only one way to find out. (Erin enters the door and sees more figures.) Erin: Is that...? Yep! Its Shoto! But who's he talking to? (Erin goes up to Shoto and he's talking to his father. The Pro Hero Endeavor) Shoto: Just shut up already old man. Endeavor: Is that any way to talk to me boy!? I'm the reason you exist! You exist solo for what I made you for! Erin: Shoto! Shoto: *Turns around* There you are. Erin: Don't listen to him! He's- Shoto: A dream I know. Erin:... What? Shoto: I know this is all a dream Erin. And I know he's not my father. Endeavor: You dare disrespect me!? Shoto: I don't like my real father. What made you think showing me him was a good idea? Erin: ...So.... You wanna deal with him so we can leave? Shto: I would like that. (The two prepare to fight. The scene then cuts to the four arriving near the ruins as Peter uses his suit's eyes to scan the ruin) Alex: Anything? Peter: I'm picking up life signs. They're unconscious. Alex: Anything else? Peter: Thermal signatures, but no life signs to go with them. Whatever's got them isn't even technically alive. Miles: We've gotta save them. Tenya: But how? Peter: I'm not sure, but we need to figure it out soon. Alex: Why? Peter:....Their life signs are weakening by the minute. (The group looks at each other, thinking of what to do next. It then cuts back to Erin and Shoto fighting Endeavor) (Endeavor release a massive blast of fire as Shoto counters with his own fire) Endeavor: HA! Using my own quirk to fight me! You cannot escape me boy! Shoto: You're mistaken. This is my quirk. Not yours or my father's. (Shoto then stomps on the grounds on the ground as several shards of ice toward Endeavor forcing him to move out the way. This proved to be a mistake as Erin was able to fire her own ice blast and freeze him. Which lead to Shoto finishing him off) Erin: That was great Shoto! Shoto: Yeah. It felt pretty good honestly. Erin: I'll bet. No offense but your father is kind of a dick. Shoto: No argument there. Now how- *Starts to glow* Oh what's going on now? (Shoto vanishes) Erin: Looks like I managed to save Shoto. Two down. Two to go. (Erin returns back to the main plain of the dream realm as she later finds a green door) Erin: If I'm correct: This must be where Izuku is. (She enters the door and there she finds Izuku speaking with All Might) Erin: Oooooh boy... This can't be good. (Erin rushes up to him) All Might: Young Midoriya. You truly have proved to be a worthy successor to me. You are the number 1 hero. Izuku: All Might... Thank you. All I wanted was to be a hero. But to be the number 1? That's- Erin: Izuku!! Izuku: Erin? Erin: Don't listen to him Izuku! That's not the real All Might, It's a fake! Izuku: What?? But- Erin: You have to listen! You're trapped in a dream and if we don't get out of it, we're all dead! Izuku: A dream??? What? All Might: Oh don't listen to her Midoriya! She's just jealous she's not the number 1 hero! You are! Erin: I don't care about that! Izuku you know I wouldn't say this unless its true! Izuku: I... But that's- Huh?? (Izuku then notices, much like his first fight in the sports festival, several eyes staring at him, as if they wish to tell him something. He then look back at All Might and gets a bad feeling) Izuku:.... You... You're.... You're not All Might! All Might:..... My. That is such a shame. (Suddenly All Might becomes an Ooze monster) Erin: I knew it! Izuku: Why you!! (Izuku and Erin work together and easily defeat the ooze monster) Izuku: Wow. Thanks Erin. You really saved me there. Erin: Don't thank me yet. We gotta get out of here still. Izuku: Right. Let's- *Starts to glow* Hey. What's happening to me? Erin? Erin!? (Izuku vanishes) Erin: Okay... Uraraka, Shoto and Izuku all saved. Now I gotta find Momo. I hope she'll be okay... (Erin leaves the room as she goes to find her last missing friend...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts